


Episode Parka

by DScarlet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Prompto's kind of oblivious, Road Trip, enamoured Noctis, hint of pre-Gladnis, okay not technically a parka, poor Noctis no one's helping, really he's obsessed, someone's got a cruushhh, this developed further than i ever planned, tundra attire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DScarlet/pseuds/DScarlet
Summary: Prompto brings out a new outfit and Noctis tries to cope.





	Episode Parka

It was an abnormally chilly day. Fog settled low over the fields of Duscae, obscuring the trees and melding with the sky. The wails of some beast echoed out across the plains, dampened.

Ice in the air bit at Noctis’ nose, his lips, his cheeks. His hands were balled into fists in his jacket. He wore two jackets, one on top of the other, not exactly having come prepared for this type of situation. Specs had probably mentioned he should bring clothes for all occasions which he… may have ignored, and Ignis was right as usual but there was _no_ way Noctis was letting him know that.

It wasn’t like he or Gladio were dressed any better themselves. Gladio had taken the drastic action of putting on a shirt beneath his jacket, while Ignis only added a fashionable scarf to his attire.

The three of them were stood looking out into the fog from their campsite, waiting for Prompto who was doing something in the tent. He had appeared earlier for a brief few moments before ducking back in exclaiming about the cold. The rest of them had packed away the remaining camping equipment in the meantime.

Noctis wanted to get back into the tent too. He wanted to climb into his sleeping bag and snuggle the cold away. Maybe he and Prompto could play King’s Knight, or maybe they could just talk and laugh, or cuddle…

He shook himself from his thoughts. There was no way _that_ was happening. 

A rustle of the tent flaps behind him made him turn, in time to see Prompto finally coming back out of the tent. He was surprised to see a lack of blond hair, until Prompto stood fully, wearing a brand new outfit Noctis had never seen before.

He donned a dark grey coat, with matching pants, snow boots and beanie. Full winter wear, for skiing or something, which was odd considering the original plan was a trip to Altissia which wasn’t a cold place and damn those pants were _tight_. They clung to his calves, his thighs, his… ass.

Noctis wished it was this cold every day.

Everyone apart from himself started putting the tent away, while Noctis could only stare at Prompto, mesmerised by his lower half as he bent and squatted to remove the tent stakes. Each pant leg had a sharp red line down the middle at the back, which was especially helpful.

Noctis finally drew his eyes away when they started moving towards the Regalia. No one complained at his lack of participation, thankfully, otherwise at least one of them would have noticed his blatant staring, and perhaps even the fact he had a massive crush. Not that Ignis probably already knew anyway but the real question was why did Prompto always have to look so damn good? Usually it was toned arms and slim neck, now it was _tight pants_.

He was dragged back fully into the real world by Ignis as he settled into the back seat.

“Are you alright, Noct?”

Noctis looked up to see Ignis’ piercing gaze in the rear-view mirror.

“Uh yeah? Why do you ask?”

“You’ve been rather quiet, is all.”

“Not like that’s unusual, huh?” Prompto piped up, grinning at him over his shoulder. Something fluttered in Noctis’ chest.

He felt the corner of his mouth curl up, “Nope, you make enough noise for the both of us.”

Gladio snorted beside him.

“Ain’t that right. Gives me a headache.”

“Hey!”

Noctis laughed at the indignant retort, and Prompto kept smiling right back at him. He couldn’t look away from the light in his eyes, not with the weird feeling in his chest, until Prompto turned to face the front of the car. Noctis turned his gaze to the window, a smile still on his face.

He watched the landscape pass by, although there wasn’t much to see apart from fog. It was still early morning but according to Ignis, the forecast was set to brighten.

They were going to Lestallum, with a couple of hunts to do on the way. Noctis could only hope Prompto wouldn’t be too distracting.

 

It was noon when they finally arrived, Noctis quietly baking to death in the back of the Regalia. He’d already stripped down to his T-shirt but this town was way too hot.

Maybe it was the divine will of the Gods, maybe it was laziness; it didn’t matter because either way Prompto hadn’t changed clothes despite the heat. And he was currently standing on top of a wall trying to get a better shot of the Meteor, with everything that mattered at Noctis’ eye level.

“Enjoying the view?”

Like an assassin, silent and precise, Ignis was suddenly there going for the kill.

“Wha-what?” Noctis spluttered.

Ignis didn’t answer directly, nor did he look at Noctis, instead gazing out towards the Meteor with a little _smirk_ on his face that made Noctis just want to-

“We’ve picked up some new hunts, two of which are against daemons, the rest we can take care of before then,” Ignis started walking over to the car, “we’re ready to go once you’ve had your fill.”

Noctis glared after him.

Prompto was still up there taking pictures. Noctis was loathe to stop him since, well, it _was_ a nice view, and he knew Prompto was enjoying himself. Unfortunately, Ignis definitely sounded like he wanted to move _now_ rather than later.

Noctis gave Prompto one last appraising look before calling out to him and walking up to the car. Prompto was at his side in seconds, throwing an arm around him to take a selfie and Noctis suddenly found it hard to breathe.

 

He couldn’t believe this. He couldn’t _fucking_ believe this. This stuff only happened in movies, it _did not_ happen in real life.

But here he was, spitting grass and dirt out of his mouth while pushing himself back onto his feet, Prompto laughing his fine little ass off beside him.

Noctis hadn’t been focusing on the floor in front of him since Prompto’s legs deserved his undivided attention, and so, he’d tripped over a rock, and face-planted. He’d never live this down.

“You okay there buddy?” Prompto snickered. 

Too bad Noctis couldn’t say it was all his fault. Standing, he brushed the dirt from his hands, grumbling, “I’m fine.”

Ignis was clearly trying to hide his amusement, but Gladio wasn’t, grinning at Noctis knowingly.

Well shit. Not just Specs knew then. He could only hope Gladio would keep his mouth shut – but if he knew then… did Prompto?

“Not very attractive, Prince Charming.”

So much for keeping quiet.

Noctis just ignored him, marching forward. His face was hot, he was embarrassed as hell, his nose was kinda starting to ache but he still felt a bit of satisfaction that he made Prompto laugh.

Later once they completed their next hunt, Prompto slipped his coat off, nice and slow, revealing a slim dark grey thermal. Noctis delighted in the way it really… _fit_.

This was bad. He’d already made a fool out of himself because of this ridiculous infatuation and Prompto was _not_ helping. All Noctis wanted was to have his way with him and be done with this shit but he _couldn’t_ since Prompto definitely didn’t see him that way. Which sucked as Noctis was sure he could give him the night of his life.

Not even the daemons could ruin Prompto’s image. He just looked lightly dishevelled with cute dirt marks on his face and now his shirt was riding up holy shit.

Noctis probably deserved the daemon that barrelled into him and sent him once more crashing into the ground.

 

“What the hell, Prompto?!”

It turned out Prompto had captured the moment Noctis ate dirt earlier. Not once, not twice, but _three_ times.

Prompto laughed, “Man that was hilarious… I’d say I captured your good side.”

Noctis reared up in indignation, set to retaliate but Prompto interrupted him.

“And you’ve still got mud on your face,” he reached over and tapped Noctis’ nose with a playful grin.

Noctis almost short-circuited.

Prompto jumped to his feet, stretching, “Ah well, I’m going to bed. Night.”

Ignis and Gladio both uttered a response, while Noctis could only gape, dumbfounded, watching Prompto’s toned behind disappear into the tent.

“You’re _so_ whipped.”

Noctis wondered who asked and was about to put it back to Gladio, but apparently Ignis also wanted in on this roast.

“Indeed. It’s no surprise you failed to finish your dinner; the floor must have been quite filling.”

Complete betrayal.

Realising he was getting no love here, Noctis simply stood and sent them both glowering looks before making for the tent. They could clean their own damn dishes. 

He was honestly hoping to find Prompto in some state of undress but he was already burrowed into his sleeping bag, eyes closed. Noctis wished he could join him. Instead he just climbed into his own bag, already feeling sleep start to consume him. He was right on the edge before a sudden, disturbing thought came to him. His eyes snapped open.

What if Prompto wore different pants tomorrow?

 

Noctis needn’t have worried. Prompto did wear them again, but whatever he wore he looked gorgeous in anyway.

They returned to Lestallum to turn in their hunts and collect the bounty. Yesterday had been a pretty busy, tiring day so they all agreed to take it easy, only taking on some light errands like picture taking for Vyv, valve checking for Holly, and drinking with Gladio.

Looking back, Noctis couldn’t exactly recall how that last one came to be. But here he was, sitting on a bar stool swinging his legs idly, staring at his glass, vision decidedly more blurry than when he first arrived. Gladio had made fast friends with some guys at another table and they were engaged in a raucous drinking game, one which Noctis had no desire to join.

He wished Prompto were here.

Instead, both he and Ignis decided to stay at the Leville. It was probably for the best since Noctis honestly didn’t think he could remain in the presence of Prompto’s thighs any longer, at least not sober.

Noctis smiled happily down at his drink, which somehow was almost finished (did he drink all that already?). Prompto was this amazing, funny, sexy light in his life, who Noctis just really wanted to hold and keep safe and see smile all the time and-

-he gestured to the bartender to refill his glass-

-he wanted to make him feel good, inside and out.

There was a roar of victory that he recognised as Gladio’s, who slammed his now empty beer glass down so hard that Noctis was surprised it didn’t break. Some of the guys around him were clapping him on the back, cheering, apparently incredibly impressed by his chugging prowess.

Noctis downed his own drink, squinting at the crowd, thinking it was _definitely_ time to head back to the hotel. It had been two… three hours? He reached into his pocket for his phone, fumbling it and watching with muted horror as it fell to the floor.

“Fuck…” 

Stumbling off the bar stool he crouched to retrieve it, over-balanced and almost hit his head on the legs of another chair, but managed to catch himself. His phone told him they were closing in on midnight. He stood and the room spun around him.

A pair of strong arms caught him before he keeled over backwards.

“Looks like someone’s in need of his beauty sleep, huh?” Gladio’s voice rumbled from above him.

He said something to the bartender before guiding Noctis out of the building by his shoulders.

“Figured you’d be a lightweight.”

Noctis blinked angrily up at him, “I’m _not_ , jusss…” his head drooped, arm feeling limp around Gladio’s shoulders. He couldn’t wait to see Prompto.

“Your sweetheart’s safe at the hotel, don’t worry.”

Noctis balked. Had he said that out loud?

“C’mon,” Gladio continued to drag him through the streets. Noctis could only frown at the ground.

‘Sweetheart’…?

A warmth spread inside him that had nothing to do with alcohol.

It didn’t take long to reach their destination. Ignis was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs and sighed at the sight of Noctis, giving Gladio a hard look. Gladio hauled him up said stairs, while Ignis muttered something about being “irresponsible”.

Noctis found himself being shoved unceremoniously through the door to his room, someone slamming it shut behind him. He had to use the wall for balance as he wobbled his way over to the bed, where he collapsed, face buried in the blankets.

Taking a deep breath, he rolled his head and peeked an eye open. Prompto was standing on the balcony, predictably taking pictures. Noctis trailed his eye up and down his form, grinning to himself.

Prompto turned, walking slowly back into the room, busy with his camera. He did a double take at Noctis before smirking.

“Well you don’t look drunk at all.”

Noctis ignored him, smiling giddily.

“Youloogoointhaaa…” his voice was muddled by sheets and drink.

“Huh?”

Noctis waved a floppy hand in Prompto’s direction.

“That…”

Prompto pointed to himself, “This?”

Noctis nodded enthusiastically, “Look hot.”

Prompto’s eyes widened and his cheeks went pink.

“Uhh… r-really?”

Noctis just continued to smile blearily at him, “Should wear it mooore oftennnn…”

Prompto gaped, averting his eyes from him.

“Um…”

Noctis’ eyes finally closed. He felt like he was sinking into the bed. If Prompto had anything else to say, he didn’t hear it.

 

Something had changed. Noctis didn’t know what but there was _something_ different.

Prompto seemed to act weird around him now. Like sometimes he was all friendly, sometimes he was _even more_ friendly, and other times it was like he stayed away from him, like he didn’t know how to act. Noctis was very confused to say the least. Prompto was swinging fast from end to end and Noctis couldn’t keep up.

But what he _did_ know, was that Prompto was _definitely_ wearing that outfit more often. Where it had been non-existent before it made regular appearances now. He even wore it when it was way too hot.

Not that Noctis was complaining. As unusual as it was, he was not going to question it.

Currently they were on their way to Leide, to face certain death at the hands of a behemoth, all for the sake of Cup Noodles.

“Ooh!”

Prompto perked up in the front seat, turning to Noctis with excitement, eyes sparkling. He obviously wanted something. Whatever it was, he could have it.

“Can we make a quick stop?”

Noctis cocked his head, “What for?”

“The chocobos! The Post is just up ahead.”

“Sure,” Noctis agreed, smiling.

“Yes!”

“What?!” Gladio growled, “what about the meat for the Cup Noodles?”

“Relax big guy. I’m sure no one will get to the behemoth before we do.”

Ignis made the detour for Wiz’s Chocobo Post; Noctis could practically _feel_ him smirking.

“ _Anything_ to make dear Prompto happy.”

Noctis burned holes into the back of his head.

When they arrived, Prompto didn’t even bother with the door, instead launching himself over the side and making a beeline for the chocobos. The rest of them followed at a more leisurely pace. Noctis watched Prompto fawn over his favourite animals with barely disguised adoration. Prompto was so _happy_. It was the best thing ever.

Strolling up to one of the pens, he reached over to pet the chocobo. It nuzzled into his hand with a small “kweh”. He really could understand Prompto’s love of them, he’d just never show it to the same extent.

Noctis withdrew his hand and looked around for Prompto, only to find him giving a chocobo a hug, bent over the fence, sweet ass sticking out.

Damn.

The cloth hugged him so well…

Noctis painfully tore his eyes away. Prompto really had no idea what he did to him.

Taking a stroll seemed like a good idea to clear his head and calm his burgeoning boner. He walked round the back of the main building, stopping to take in the view of the Meteor, breathing in the crisp, pine fresh air. Once enough time had passed for him to stop thinking about Prompto’s ass, he carried on but stopped short upon seeing a fishing magazine, a familiar man on its cover.

He picked it up and flicked through it. A lot of it was stuff he was already familiar with, but it did mention a fishing spot he’d never visited before. It was brand new and promising, but Gladio would kill him if he stood once more in the way of his beloved Cup Noodles.

Just as he put the magazine down, Prompto came racing round the corner, looking harried.

“Noct!”

Noctis frowned in concern, wondering if something had happened, “What’s wrong?”

Prompto came to an abrupt halt, “Oh. Nothin’.”

Noctis blinked. Prompto’s demeanour had completely changed to one of calm.

“Uhm… okay?” 

They stared in silence at one another for a while.

Prompto was the first to speak.

“Soooo…”

“Soo… are you done here? Probably shouldn’t piss off Gladio anymore.”

“Uh, yeah,” Prompto nodded. Noctis tilted his head. Prompto wasn’t looking at him.

It didn’t look like he was saying anything more, so Noctis began walking back to the front.

“Noct?” Prompto sounded nervous.

Noctis turned, “What is it?”

Prompto fidgeted. 

“You know a few nights ago, when you were drunk? Do you… remember anything?”

The simple answer to that was ‘no, not really’. He only knew he’d gotten blasted in the first place because he woke up fully clothed, face first on the bed, not even tucked in. That and his head felt like it had been stomped on by garulas. And the sun was high in the sky. Ignis had not been impressed.

“No… I don’t,” he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, “…did something happen?”

Prompto looked… disappointed? He opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it sharply.

“No… nothing happened…” he hopped and flashed Noctis a grin, suddenly back to his normal, energetic self, “you’re ready to go right? We shouldn’t keep them waiting!”

He ran around Noctis and out of sight. Noctis could only furrow his brow in confusion.

 

The success of defeating the behemoth meant probably the most delicious Cup Noodles he’d ever had in his life. The most important thing though, was getting the opportunity during battle to catch Prompto around the waist when he fell and pull him up from the ground by his hands. All those little touches sent sparks through Noctis’ body.

Ignis and Gladio would argue that it was the opportunity to show off in front of Prompto that he liked the most, but they would definitely be wrong.

While exploring an abandoned war base they came across an odd piece of machinery, so they were traveling to Hammerhead, where they could find someone who knew their stuff.

Cindy. Who was nice and all, but in Noctis’ opinion, drew attention from all the wrong people.

He wasn’t enthused about this trip. Prompto hadn’t gotten excited either like he usually did, but that didn’t mean anything. All Noctis could do was distract himself by listening to Ignis respectfully talk down Gladio’s wild idea to take over the Cup Noodle industry with his new meat discovery.

“Look, Iggy, I get that you’ve got perfect vision and I appreciate your opinion – but this could take off.”

Ignis wasn’t having it, and they pulled into Hammerhead with the two of them still going back and forth on the matter. Noctis and Prompto decided with simply a shared look that they would take the piece to Cindy without them.

Cindy was very excited to see what they brought. She held it up to the light and examined it from every angle, before exclaiming that she had a similar piece in her garage that most likely fit with the one they’d found. For some reason, Prompto hung back the whole time, not saying a word. Noctis tried not to read into that.

Apparently, the Regalia could _fly_ now, at least once Cindy worked her magic on it. Presumably if they ever made the change they could revert it back because Noctis wasn’t sure if his father would be pleased if they returned to Insomnia by air.

They said a thanks and goodbye to her – Prompto very quietly – and made their way back to Gladio and Ignis, who were no longer bickering. They weren’t even looking at each other; Ignis surveying the surroundings and Gladio staring hard at the floor.

Prompto looked nervously between them, “Are… you two okay?”

“We’re fine,” came Ignis’ quick answer.

Noctis didn’t believe him, but he wasn’t going to push it. He started walking around them towards Takka’s Pit Stop, thinking of nice, cold drinks.

“Noct.”

Gladio’s voice stopped him, and when he turned to face him the man was looking at him with an incredibly serious look on his face. Noctis raised his eyebrows in a gesture to continue.

“You liked the Cup Noodles, right?”

His eyes widened, “Um, I don’t really-“

“Just answer the question.”

“Well,” Noctis gulped. He really didn’t want to get into this, “they were really tasty-“

“See Iggy?!”

Ignis leant his forehead against his fingers with a sigh, “Gladio-“

Noctis didn’t get to hear any more as Prompto grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him over to Takka’s. 

“Let’s just leave them.”

He glanced over to the pair as they passed through the doors; they were arguing once again.

Prompto let go when they reached the counter, leaving Noctis’ whole arm feeling weak. They ordered a drink for each of them once Takka recovered from being startled by their arrival. Noctis perused the list of available hunts while he drank, eyeing one in particular that would take them down a sewer. The location wasn’t appealing, but what _was_ appealing was the monster itself, some sort of massive, snake-dragon thing. Not only was that cool, but it probably wasn’t edible, meaning Gladio wouldn’t go getting any funny ideas about what to do with it and possibly start another argument with Specky.

Noctis accepted the hunt and took another sip of his drink. Prompto was tapping his fingers against his leg to some unknown beat as he drank, and Noctis’ eyes caught on his neck when he tilted his head back.

He stared longingly at the smooth pale skin, wondering if they served alcohol here.

 

The beast was not edible. Not only that but Gladio relished the fight and they left the area exhausted, Shield successfully pacified.

But crucially, it was _wet_ down there. Meaning they got knocked down a lot, into surprisingly, nonsensically clean water. Prompto looked good wet. Everything clung. Everything. 

The water was also cold, which Noctis found beneficial.

The warmth of the campfire helped them dry off. Prompto also looked good in its light. He looked over at him and Noctis quickly averted his eyes, munching hard on his grilled barramundi.

The next day came and they were on the way to Lestallum once again.

“CAW kids, it’s Kenny Crow-“

“We are EXINERIS. For gener-“

“CAW kids, it’s Ken-“

“We are EXINERIS-“

“You dream of driving the open road, but-“

“We are EXI-“

“It’s your vacation. Why settle for anyth-“

“We are-“

“Prompto would you cut it out?!”

“Sorry! I’m just trying to find a station that plays music!”

“Why don’t you put in one of Noct’s CD’s?”

“But his taste in music is crap!”

“What?! It’s way better than the stuff _you_ like!”

“It’s all just noise! It has no beat!”

“Oh and yours _does_? It doesn’t even have words!”

“Yours might as well _not_ have any words!”

Ignis sighed, tweaking the dials. A soft violin began playing over the speakers.

“Ugh, Ignis!”

“ _Iggy-_ “

“Specs what the-“

“Quiet. All of you.”

Ignis’ calm but raised voice shut them up immediately. Prompto took his phone out, Gladio grabbed a book and Noctis decided to take in the scenery.

Prompto broke the ceasefire.

“Why are we going to Lestallum anyway?”

“We seem to be running low on funds,” Ignis replied, before lowering his voice to a mutter, “while our Cup Noodle stock appears to have increased.”

Gladio looked up from his book.

“That’s funny. I’m pretty sure I saw another pack of Ebony when I loaded the trunk earlier.”

Ignis pushed his glasses further up his nose, “I think you must be seeing things, Gladio.”

“Oh you think? I definitely had to move more stuff over to fit all the camping gear in.”

“Yes, and that would be your doing-“

“I don’t think so. I think you’re still mad about yesterday.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I would never stoop to such-“

“CAW kids, it’s Kenny Crow-“

“ _PROMPTO!_ ”

 

They arrived in Lestallum in silence.

It hadn’t been all bad in the end, since Prompto’s act of bravery had him and Noctis sharing amused looks for the rest of the journey.

Vyv’s task for them was to send them up a volcano, so once again they were off to risk certain death. They stayed the night in Old Lestallum, where Prompto showed them his pictures for the day.

After Gladio and Ignis left for their bedroom, Prompto came and sat next to him on the bed, camera in hand.

“There was another one I didn’t show you earlier. Thought they’d get mad.”

Prompto brought up a selfie he’d taken in the Regalia, and while he looked great, the real star was Gladio in the back, mid-argument with Ignis, looking as though he was about to combust.

They snickered.

Prompto’s body was really warm next to his and Noctis wished for him not to move, at least not so soon. He didn’t, continuing to flick through his pictures. Noctis swore, at least half of them were selfies. But there were also some landscape shots he really liked, pictures of the four of them, pictures of monsters and-

There was one he didn’t catch because Prompto quickly clicked past it.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

Noctis grinned. What was he hiding?

He tried reaching for the camera but Prompto leaned away.

“Lemme see.”

“There’s nothing there.”

“There’s gotta be! Why won’t you show me?”

“Because.”

Prompto stood and moved away but Noctis followed.

“Show me.”

“Noooooo…”

“C’mon it can’t be that bad.”

“I don’t want to.”

Noctis sighed, falling back onto his bed, “ _Fine_ …”

He watched as Prompto kept fiddling with his camera, wishing that Prompto could feel like he could tell him anything.

When he finally turned Noctis looked at him with anticipation, thinking he was gonna get to see that picture now.

Instead, Prompto just looked at him with a nervous expression, walking closer.

“Noct...”

He searched between Noctis’ eyes for something, Noctis waiting patiently.

Then Prompto did the unthinkable.

Leaning down, and kissing him.

Noctis’ eyes widened. Prompto pulled away.

He felt like he could soar. Fly high above the clouds. 

“…Noct?”

Dance under the stars. Splash around in the ocean.

“Noct?”

Hug everyone he came across. Run naked through a meadow.

“Noct? Um…”

Take down all the behemoths. Eat all the Cup Noodles.

“Noct…”

His skin was clear. His crops-

“ _Noct_.”

Noctis blinked. Prompto was looking at him, concerned.

“Wha?”

Prompto visibly relaxed.

“Oh… thought I’d lost you for a second.”

Noctis gaped up at him. Prompto had kissed him. On the lips. He could still feel it.

Prompto smiled back at him, but he looked sad.

“Sorry, I don’t know-“

“Can you do that again?” the words tumbled out of Noctis’ mouth.

Surprise painted Prompto’s face, but then he smiled, a genuine smile, teeth and all. So beautiful.

“Okay.”

 

Noctis wasn’t sure if Gladio and Ignis had sorted through their differences yet, but _who cared_.

He walked over to the Crow’s Nest the next morning with a spring in his step. Prompto was already waiting outside for him, but Noctis suddenly realised something that had him stopping abruptly in the middle of the road.

Were they actually dating? He hadn’t asked…

Noctis toned his walk down as he approached Prompto, now completely unsure. He was about to speak but lost his breath for a second when Prompto looked up at him.

Clearing his throat, he had to force the words out, “Um… you know last night…? Was that, I mean, are we…” he gestured vaguely between the two of them.

Prompto shifted, “What, like, boyfriends? Um… well, I-I wanna be if-if you do.”

Noctis smiled, gazing at him lovingly, “I’d like that.”

He reached for Prompto’s hand and held it, and they stayed that way for a bit, just looking softly at each other.

“You can’t be _serious_.”

Noctis blinked out of his daze, the muffled yet loud voice breaking their moment. He looked around for the source and found Gladio, staring at them in disbelief through the diner’s window.

Noctis brought himself up to his full height, grinning proudly, and guided Prompto by hand into the building. They sat down opposite Ignis and Gladio in a booth, fingers intertwined beneath the table.

“Get that smug look off your face.”

Noctis reached over and grabbed a handful of fries from Gladio’s plate and stuffed them into his mouth.

“Wha wa tha?” he replied around his food.

Ignis sighed.

“He’s already letting it go to his head.” He slid the menu across the table. “Pick something to eat you two, we’ll need to leave soon. Scaling the mountain will take the better part of the day.”

 

They spent the night atop Ravatogh. There were a surprising amount of positives to the climb like getting to help Prompto up a ridiculously steep slope, sleeping near him, and taking in the effect the heat had on him, like flushed cheeks, clothes sticking, and sweat dripping down his neck. 

Noctis didn’t think the descent would be worse, but then again he’d never factored in a giant, screeching bird. At least he got to relax in the Regalia later, dragging Prompto into the backseat with him before Gladio could get there.

Now might not have been the best time, but he was here with his boyfriend (BOYFRIEND), rain pattering the roof. They were kissing slowly, ignoring Gladio’s sounds of disgust.

Noctis pressed himself closer, Prompto letting out a little moan. He smiled and-

-was thrown forward then back when the car swerved violently.

“What the hell was that?” he asked Ignis.

“Pothole,” Ignis responded.

Noctis frowned, peering out the back window to spy said pothole, but they were too far away and the rain made it difficult to see.

He gave Ignis the benefit of the doubt, and went back to kissing Prompto.

Their tongues met and Noctis placed a hand on his thigh. Slowly, he started sliding his hand further in between his legs. Prompto lifted his hips and-

-the both of them were thrown forward into the front seats when the car suddenly braked hard.

Noctis hauled himself back into his chair and glared hard at the driver.

Ignis spoke before he could ask, “Something appeared in the road.”

There was nothing in the road. Noctis could see that clearly.

Gladio snorted. He was trying to hold back his laughter but his shoulders shook despite his efforts.

Noctis looked disbelievingly between the two, irritated, before shaking his head at Ignis, “I expect better of you.”

For some reason, that set Gladio off, laughing himself into a huge ball. He shared a look with Ignis, who began chuckling along with him.

Noctis was fuming, unable to think of anything to get them to shut up. But then Prompto piped up.

“You two are just jealous that you’re not the ones back here.”

It worked like a charm.

Noctis couldn’t believe his eyes. Now they weren’t even looking at each other, both getting red in the cheeks. He’d had no idea.

He grinned at Prompto, pulling him over and holding him against his chest. Prompto leaned into him.

The following few minutes were of silence; comfortable in the back, awkward in the front. Noctis didn’t even feel sorry for them.

Prompto spoke quietly, “Did you really not remember?”

“Remember what?”

“When you got drunk… you said something to me.”

Noctis felt apprehension. He really didn’t remember. Hopefully it wasn’t something stupid.

“What was it?”

Prompto smiled up at him, “You said I looked hot.”

“What?”

“You said I looked hot and that I should wear that outfit more often.”

His cheeks heated in embarrassment. He said that? It was easy to guess which outfit Prompto was talking about, and suddenly, those following days made more sense.

He squeezed his arms around Prompto’s waist, “Well… it’s true,” he mumbled. “And thanks.”

“For wearing it more?” Prompto laughed, “You’re welcome.”

“I always wondered though,” Noctis continued, “why you even had it. It looked really warm.”

“Yeah,” Prompto sighed. “I bought it a while ago but I wasn’t gonna bring it.”

“What made you change your mind?”

“Ignis said I should.”

What.

Noctis lifted his head slowly, and was met with a pair of smug green eyes in the rear-view mirror.

Unbelievable.

**Author's Note:**

> Checkmate, Noctis.


End file.
